In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 10
by KiLLerKin
Summary: Amaya gets back to the village and meets Naruto again for the first time in three years. Will their Love come back? Will he remember her? Find out x3


[Amaya's Point of View]

You all started to go to Konoha. You looked back to see Shika falling behind since he was so tired for his fight. You stopped and caught up with him putting his arm around your neck.

"Thanks" He said.

"No problem Nii-San." You said taking on his weight and catching up with the others.  
"You know Amaya; we're going to have to get you different clothes." Shika told you.  
"Yeah I know. I stole money from Kakuzu-Kun so I can get some on the way to Konoha." You told him. He nodded.  
"Now, Sakura. Sai. You can't tell anyone Amaya was in the Akatsuki. Got it?" Shika said seriously.  
"But Shikamaru we have to tell them." Sakura said.  
"Tell them, and I'll rip you apart." You told her with a deadly smile. She looked at you a bit nervous then looked away. You knew she knew you could kill her.  
~*~ Later ~*~  
On your way to Konoha you all stopped at a small shopping area. Lucky for you there was a clothing store there. You all went in and you looked around for something that you would like. Finally you found the perfect outfit. You loved the outfit actually. You pay for it and then changed into it quickly.  
"What do you think Nii-San?" You asked spinning around. It was a red tank top with a bigger black one under it and a black mini skirt with fishnets.

[Shikamaru's Point of View]

You looked at Amaya as she spun around happily showing off her new outfit. You smiled at her. You were so happy to have her back, and she was her old self. Well except for the small thing that she wants to kill Sakura and now she can. Probably pretty easily too.  
"What do you think Nii-San?" She asked you. You smiled at her.  
"It looks nice." You told her. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.  
"Only nice?" She asked you. You sighed.  
"It looks great," You told her and she sighed.  
"I guess that's the best I'm gonna get." She said. She walked over to you and whispered "Who's that guy?" as she pointed to Sai.  
"Oh, that's Sai. He's new. Like really new. He's partners with Sakura now I guess." You told her.  
"Oh." She said, and then looked at you.  
"What?"  
"Naruto's single right?" She asked you. You chuckled. She still had the crush on him. "What's so funny?!" She asked you annoyed.  
"Nothing. He's single." You told her.  
"Does he talk about me at all?"  
"Not really. I mean you've been gone for three years. But when you first disappeared he missed you a lot. You two were so close."  
"I know. . . . Do you think he still likes me?"  
"No."  
"Oh. . . "She said sadly. You smiled at her.  
"He still loves you." Her face lit up and looked at you.  
"Really?!!" She shouted happily. You nodded.  
"Now we need to get back to Konoha and meet Naruto and the others at Tsunade's office." You told her.  
"Alright." She said and you were all on your way.

[Amaya's Point of View]

You couldn't stop thinking about it as you all made your way through Konoha. As you all got closer and closer to your destination you could see figures. You could make out that one was Kakashi another was some guy and the last one you noticed was Naruto. Your heart started to beat faster. What's he gonna say when he see's you? You just wanted him to at least remember you. Even though Shika said he did, you have changed a lot. You're body got more feminine and your hair was a lot longer.

"Amaya. Stay behind me because Kakashi might try to attack you." Shika warned you.

"Not like I wouldn't be able to kick the shit out of him, but okay Nii-san." You said as he sighed. You pouted a bit. You knew you've become a bit of a smart ass but you blamed that on Hidan. Then you bit your lip. Great, now you missed Hidan. You growled and Shika looked back at you with a confused face.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking." You told him as you all started to slow down.

[Naruto's Point of View]

You were leaning against a wall trying to balance as you waited for Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru. You were pretty beaten up and it hurt but you ignored it. You knew that Sakura would make you go to the hospital and you hated the hospital. You sighed as you saw four people come into view. You cocked your head abut. Four? You knew it was Shikamaru's group, but how did they get another person. Shikamaru was the first to get there and whispered something to Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi asked surprised and they whispered as the others got there and combined with the rest of the group. That is except for the girl. You couldn't tell who she was since her hair was in front of her face. She stood shyly behind Shikamaru as he finished talking to Kakashi and looked back at her with a smile. Then you got a thought. 'Is she his girlfriend?' You wondered. If she was, lucky Shikamaru, she had a perfect body. Shikamaru made his was over to you, the girl following him. She kind of reminded you of Hinata a little, with the being shy part.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Who's the girl?" You asked.

"You mean you don't recognize her?" Shika asked.

"No. Why am I suppose to?" You asked him, now completely confused. Shikamaru lightly pushed her in front of him.

[Amaya's Point of View]

Your heart pounded as Shika nudged you in front of him. You looked up at Naruto, who got pretty tall since you last saw him. As you looked up your hair parted enough to show your face. Naruto's eyes got wide as he looked at you, not sure what his reaction should be.

"Hi Naru," You spoke softly. You had no idea why you were being so shy. Maybe it was because everyone there was watching you intently. Naruto blinked a few times as if making sure he wasn't imagining things.

"Amaya . . . ?" He asked and you nodded. He slowly moved toward you and embraced you in a longing hug. You smiled as you hugged him back. You guessed you squeezed to hard because he winced.

"I'm sorry." You told him as he smiled down at you.

"No. It's not you." He said, that's when you realized he was beaten pretty badly. You looked back up at him and just smiled his big happy smile, which of course made you smile as well.

"Well I guess we should all go in now." Ino said and everyone nodded.

"I'll explain everything to Tsunade." Shika said. Naru grabbed your hand but Shika grabbed your other pulling you back. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It'd be better if you waited out here." He told you. Naru nodded and let go of your hand and limped in. You smiled a bit as he waved bye to you as he disappeared into the hallways. "We shouldn't be long." Shika told you.

"Okay." You told him and say on the ground waiting for them to get done.

[Naruto's Point of View]

Tsunade was talking but you weren't listening. How could you? Amaya was standing right outside; you just wanted to glomp her and tell her how much you missed her! BUT everyone was there and you didn't want to embarrass her. Then a thought just popped in your head. Where the hell has she been the past three years? Meh. You didn't really care as long as she was there again. There was one thing you couldn't not think of. Her body. She grew so much since you last saw her, but then again so have you. She was about as tall as you when you were both kids. Now you were a little more than a head taller than her. You mentally smiled at how small she was. Then you started to compare Sakura and Amaya together. Compared to Amaya Sakura was butt ugly. Then you gagged to yourself, you liked Sakura once. You shivered that thought away.

"Dismissed." Tsunade said as you nodded and went to leave then Sakura grabbed your arm.

"Not so fast Naruto! You have to go to the hospital!" She shouted at you.

"Gah. Do I have to?" You whined.

"Yes! Now come on." She said walking you outside. When you walked out Amaya was waiting for you. She got up from the ground and walked over to you, you smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked you.

"I have to go to the hospital." You said annoyed.

"Yes you do! Now come on." Sakura shouted and grabbed your hand dragging you to the hospital. You heard Amaya let out a sigh and follow you.

[Amaya's Point of View]

~*~ At the Hospital ~*~

Naru was in a hospital bed and you sat next to him as Sakura healed him and bandaged his arm up. You laughed a bit at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You looked liked you just have one big nub instead of an arm." You giggled. He chuckled a bit.

"I guess it does look kind of weird huh." He said smiling at you. Sakura cleared her throat and you both looked at her.

"Naruto. You can't use that technique again. Unless you're completely out of options," She told him. "Don't rely on it. Okay?"

"I'll be fine!" He said happily.

"No you won't!" She shouted. He sighed and looked at his arm. She left the room and you looked at Naruto.

"You feel okay?" You asked him.

"Yeah I guess. I have to stay here over night though."

"Oh. That's okay. I'll stay here too."

"Naw. You don't have to."

"I want to. I haven't gotten to talk to you in three years." You told him. He sighed and smiled at you.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" You asked him.

"I'm not allowed to eat outside food while I'm here. They said I have to eat what they give me." He told you.

"Oh. Okay. I'll be back in a bit okay?" You asked him. He nodded and smiled. You leaned over and kissed his forehead and his face turned a bit red which made you laugh. "I'll be back soon Naru." You said walking out of the room and out of the hospital. You were walking around for a bit trying to find something to eat. You weren't in the mood for ramen so you didn't really know what to get.

"Amaya." Someone said and you turned on your heel to see Kakashi.

"Ummm. Yeah?" You asked as he walked over to you.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Umm. okay? But I'm looking for someplace to eat so-"

"I'll get us food."

"Umm. Okay." You said. He picked a restaurant and you both sat down at a table and ordered food.

"I'll just say it straight out. I don't trust you." Kakashi said. You looked at him.

"That's fine. I don't trust you either." You told him with a smile.

"You just quit the Akatsuki after three years?"

"Yeah Why."

"That's odd."

"Oh? How would you know what's odd? You weren't in the Akatsuki so what would you know?" You asked him as you're food came. You started to cut into your stake and he sat there and eyed you.

"I don't think you moved from bad to good in one day." You put your fork through a piece of stake and put it in your mouth.

"Well I did." You said before you swallowed your food. "And don't think I'll rat out my friends."

"Friends?" He asked.

"Yeah you know. Like Hidan. Who's dead. Kakuzu-Kun-"

"Who Naruto killed." He told you. You sighed.

"I guess. You know Deidei and Sasori. They were my first partners. I was with them most of the time. Leader was the one who trained me. And from what I heard I was the only one he took as his student." You stated.

"So you must be pretty strong."

"Stronger then my ass hole of a cousin that's for sure,"

"Cousin?"

"Itachi." You said casually while taking another bite of your food.

"You're stronger than him?"

"Yeah. Why? I mean Leader-Sama trained me. And I always spared with Deidei and Sasori." He looked at you. "What?"

"How can you talk about them like they were just regular people. They're killers."

"So? You kill people."

"And?"

"It doesn't matter what side your on." You said taking a sip of your water. "You're going to kill someone." He just eyed you. "It's true. If you're so 'Good' why do you do around killing people?"

"Because they're criminals,"

"Criminals?" You laughed a bit. "You just as much a criminal as I am, well was. We both kill. We both have a team. We both relay on our teams to help us during missions. We both get money for doing missions. What's the big difference?" You asked him. He just growled. You laughed. "You're being out smarted by a 16 year old." You mused finishing the last of your food and stood up. "If you don't trust me, That's fine with me. But I assure you if someone try's anything funny to try to get me to talk about the Akatsuki I will end them." You said as you walked out of the restaurant.

You sighed as you walked back to the hospital. That took longer than expected. Kakashi never really liked you so you just shrugged it off. You walked into Naruto's room to find him asleep. You just smiled and sat next to him. You rested your head on the bed and started to fall asleep.

It was a long day.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

You opened your eyes and looked over to your side. You saw Amaya sleeping with her head on the bed with her arms crossed. You smiled softly as you looked at her sleeping figure. You weren't sure if you wanted to wake her up or let her sleep, but before you couldn't make a choice, she picked her head up and blinked sleepily at you. You smiled at her as she looked at you sheepishly,

"Morning Amaya," You said to her with a smile. She smiled back at you.

"Morning Naru, How are you doing? Do you feel better?" She asked you.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Were you sleeping here all night?"

"Yeah. I said I'd come back, but when I did you were sleeping already, so I just stayed here." She said. Then you heard the door open and the nurse walked in.

"Naruto. You can leave now." She said.

"That's great! What time is it?" You asked her.

"It's about noon." She told you.

"Oh geeze." You said getting up and stretching. "I've been asleep too long." The nurse rolled her eyes and left. You looked over at Amaya. "Hungry?" You asked her. She nodded. "Well then let's go get some Ramen." You said happily.

"Okay." She said and got up.

"Just let me go home and change. You coming with me?" You asked her.

"Sure."

~*~ At your Place ~*~

You opened the door and let Amaya in first then walked in closing the door. You walked over to the closet and got a Black T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. You looked back to see Amaya sitting on your bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to change." You told her and walked into the bathroom.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You sighed as you sat on his bed with your legs crossed, chin in your hands. Your eyes wondered around his room, everything was the same. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Amaya-Chan could you get that?" You heard Naru shout from the bathroom. You blushed a bit and said.

"Sure thing." You got up and walked to the door opening it. Your face dropped; it was Sakura and Sai. You wanted to have some alone time to catch up on things, not be annoyed by Miss. Flat chest over here.

"What do you want?" you asked her annoyed. She just kind of puffed at you and crossed her arms, inviting herself in.

"We're going to take Naruto out for ramen. Why are YOU here?" She asked snobbishly.

"Naru and I were going to get ramen too." You told her, and then you looked over. "Sai. Why are you still out there?" You asked him.

"You never invited me in. You're not suppose to enter a home unless you get permission. At least, that's what the book said." He stated. You smiled.

"I'm glad SOMEONE has some manners around here." You said motioning to Sakura. "You can come in Sai." You said with a smile. He smiled back and bowed, walking in.

"I'll see if Naruto is done yet." Sakura said walking to the bathroom. You growled and sat on a chair crossing your arms.

"What's the matter?" Sai asked you. You looked up at him, softening your face and sighed.

"It's nothing. I just kind of hate her." You said to Sai, assuring him that it wasn't him you were pissed at.

"Well, Why?" He asked.

"Because she's has a flat chest and I have a chest. I think that's why she started hating me." You said and heard her snort. You looked back at her. "Ladies shouldn't snort like pigs Sakura." You mused looking back at Sai, who was now very confused. You giggled. "Don't worry Sai, it's a girl thing." You said with a wink. After a few more minutes you got annoyed. "NARU ARE YOU DONE YET?!" You shouted, making Sakura and Sai cringe a bit.

"It's kind of hard to get dressed with one hand Amaya-Chan!" He shouted back. You got up opening the door to see his shirt on sideways. He was trying to put his head through the arm hole. You just started laughing at him. "What's so funny?!" He shouted.

"You'd be done if you weren't trying to fit your big head through an arm hole." You giggled, walking over to him taking his shirt off him. He looked at you with a blush on his face. "Don't worry Naru, it happens to the best of us." you said fixing the shirt allowing him to get it on right. "There. You're done. Let's go get us some ramen!" you yelled running out the door. Dragging Naru, who grabbed Sai who grabbed Sakura. "Why the hell are you so hea-?" Then you looked back. "Oh it's only Sakura who's the fat one." You smirked and she scoffed at you. When you reached the ramen shop you stopped and looked at it. It looks a bit different." You said as you walked in sitting next to Naru. When the guy turned around he looked at you.

"Amaya?!" He shouted. You smiled and nodded. "I wondered where you went! You and Naruto here were my best customers!" He shouted with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well I went away for a while for some training and such." you said making a little white lie.

"I can see that. You've grown into a very pretty young woman." He said.

"Thanks." You smiled at him.

"Well you two want the usual?" He asked and you both nodded. "Alrightly then." He told the girl the order and looked at Sai and Sakura. "And you two?"

"Nothing. I'm watching my weight." Sakura said.

"About time." You said loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't want anything either." Sai said.

"Alright. Naruto and Amaya, yours will be done soon." He said turning around. You looked over at Naru who was eyeing them as they made the ramen. A few minutes passed and they guy turned around.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait!" He said happily. "It's donkatsu with extra goodies! I doubled the meat free of charge!" He said and Naru's face lite up.

"Thank you!" Naru shouted.

"Yeah. Thanks'" You said smiling. You looked over at Naru who put the chopsticks in his mouth and broke them apart. He had to use his left hand which was funny to watch.

"Hot!!" he shouted as a ramen noodle fell on him. "Eating with my left hand is really hard!" He whined. You laughed and moved closer to him.

"Give me your chopsticks." You said with a smile taking them from his hands.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

You looked over at Amaya. ' Amaya-Chan is gonna feed me . . . ' you thought blushing. You watched as she got some ramen and started to move it to your mouth, then you felt something poke your cheek and you looked over.

"Ahhh!" you shouted seeing Sai.

"Here! Open up."He said. You could hear Amaya laughing.

"You're not supposed to do that!" You said freaking out. Amaya grabbing your arm as you rose it to hit him.

"Naru. He was just trying to help." She laughed.

"Huh?" Sai asked.

"Hey." You heard Kakashi said but ignored him.

" 'Huh?' my butt!" You shouted at Sai. "And here Amaya-Chan was going to feed me!" you yelled at him.

"You're supposed to help a friend when they're in trouble." Sai stated. You growled. "That's what a true friend is. I read it in a book."

"Well, learn about the right and wrong situations!" You shouted at him.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"We're trying to figure out who should feed Naru." Amaya told him.

"uhhhhh." Kakashi said and nudged you over a bit, picking up Naru's ramen and holding some to his mouth. "Here, eat up!" He said with a smile. 'So Kakashi-sensei's gonna do it.' You cried mentally. Sakura started to talk to Kakashi and you notice Amaya take the bowl from Kakashi and move over to you again.

"Naruto. You've become strong." Kakashi said, and Naru looked up at him. "You're as strong as me, if not stronger. Just don't forget, the more powerful the attack the higher the risk." He said.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You looked at Naru. You really had no idea what they were talking about since you didn't know what was going on for what 2 or 3 years. What you got out of this was, Naru has a powerful move. It had to be to kill Kakuzu-Kun. If he uses it to much he'll really hurt himself or worse, kill himself using it.

"Naruto, it's about that new technique. . . "Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naru said."I know about my body better than anyone else!" He said with a smile. "I'm going to become Hokage someday! I'm really awesome so there's no problem!" You smiled at him.

"Naru open your mouth before the ramen gets cold." You said holding it to his mouth. He looked at you with a blush and opened his mouth eating it. After he was done he got up.

"Thanks for the food old man! Kakashi-Sensei will pay for it!" He shouted and you just giggled.

"Thanks again!" The owner said. "Nice seeing you again Amaya." He said. You nodded.

"Same to you." You smiled following Naru and bumped into him. "Sorry Naru . . ." You stranded on your tippy toes looking over his shoulder.

"So you've mastered Shadow clone!" Naru said to the little boy. 'Is that . . . ' you thought looking at him. "So show me how much you improved!" Naru said charging at him. You just stood there watching. Then the boy hugged himself and turned into two naked girls hugging each other.

"Oiroke Onna no Ko Doushi no Jutsu!" He shouted. Your mouth dropped. It was Konohamaru.

"Wow your doing that?!" Naru shouted with a big smile on his face, cheeks red.

"So how about it Nii-Chan?" He asked. You noticed Sakura walking over to him ready to kill him. "I use two girls to-" He was cut off by his female team member punching him in the face. You laughed."Moegi, what gives?" He asked.

"What the hack are you doing in front of a lady!" She shouted. You walked over to her and kneeled down at her level. She looked at you.

"Member me." You said and her eyes lit up hugging you. "You sure got strong." You laughed. Then you heard yelling. You saw Sakura yelling at Naru. You sighed.

"Looks like you're all having a good time." You heard a voice. You looked back.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naru shouted. You sighed and got up. You looked at Sakura with her face in her hand. You walked over to Naru and watched the man walk over to him but Naru ran over to him first.

"You're doing better than I expected Naruto!"

"Yeah this is no big deal!" He said waving his broken arm around. "Oww." You sighed. Then Jiraiya looked at you.

"So Naruto! You and Amaya over there still together?" He asked looking at you. Your face got a little red but you ignored him. Naru whispered something in his ear. "Ohhhh~!" He said looking at you. You just looked away. "I see you still hate me Amaya. You'd probably hate me more if I told Naruto here where you were the past 2-3 years." He said. You looked at him angrily. Naru looked from you to Jiraiya a few times but just shrugged it off. You walked over to Naru.

"I'm going to see Shika okay? I'll meet you back at your place later." You told him.

"Okay Amaya-Chan." He said. You hugged him and he wrapped his left arm around you. When you tried to pull away he didn't let you. You looked up at him with a smile.

"Ummm can I go?" You asked giggling. He kissed your cheek making you blush.

"You can now." He said. You smiled and left him there with Jiraiya.

~*~ Shika's House ~*~

You knocked on the door; lucky for you Shika answered the door.

"Amaya. What do you want?" He asked you.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you take me to see Kakuzu-Kun?" You asked looking at him. He sighed.

"I guess we could sneak in." He said. You smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Nii-San!" You said happily. You walked out closing the door. When you got there you had to find where Kakuzu was. "I think this one." You said opening it. It was him. "Damn I'm good." You said smirking.

"Just hurry up Amaya." Shika whispered to you. You looked at Kakuzu's dead body.

"Kakuzu-Kun. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. But you lived a long time." You said looking at him. You sighed.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Shika asked you.

"They were my team mates." You told him.

"So."

"Shika. I spent a lot of time with them. I got to learn how they really were."

"You mean killers."

"No. Shika they were both so nice to me."

"How?" He asked not believing you.

"Fine. Let's start with Hidan. He was a lot like me in a way. He loved to annoy Kakuzu as did I. He always gave me Piggy back rides and stuff. The only thing that was really annoying about him was he cursed every five seconds."

"I found that out." Shika said. You laughed.

"Kakuzu." You said looking at him. "He watched over me. He always picked my side over Hidan's. He liked me more." You smiled but then sighed. "I think the main reason they didn't kill me was because I was one of them. Personality wise. But they did live really long." Shika sighed. You pushed Kakuzu's corpse back into the file thing. "We can go." You said.

"Okay." Shika said. You both left lucky you didn't get caught.

"Well Shika. I gotta go to Naru's. I told him I'd meet him there."

"Okay." You hugged him.

"I'll see you around." He nodded and you both went your separate ways.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

You sat on the roof top talking to Jiraiya but you couldn't get Amaya out of your head.

"What are you saying? You've obtained an attack that even the Fourth couldn't get!"Jiraiya said to you.

"Yeah but at what cost? I get this out of it." You said referring to your broken arm. "I can't use that attack if I hurt myself this much after using it once. I need to learn two maybe three new attacks that use less Chakra." You said. Jiraiya walked over to you wrapping an arm around you.

"Then let's go on another trip to gather some materials." He said to you. You looked at him. "I'm asking if you want to train with me again!" He said. You smiled.

"Yeah!" you said happily.

"Then it's settled! But we're gonna have to wait till that arm of yours is healed. Let's go to a hot spring!" He said.

"What? A hot spring?!" You shouted. "I can see the reason you want to go there!"You shouted angerly.

"And here I found a seasonal hot spring with shared baths!" He shouted to you.

"So you're after the shared bathing!"

"What's this? What a pity. Maybe I should invite Amaya to join us." He said.

"Amaya!" You shouted getting a nose bleed just thinking about it. "I'll go!! I'll go!!! I'm going too!!" You shouted running to catch up with him. "I'm going, going, going, going!!" You shouted chancing after him. "I'm crippled so wait up Ero-Sennin!!!" You shouted to him.


End file.
